


Hey! You Forgot Your Bus Ticket!

by wolfgirl5618



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Because thats ofc horrortale, F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Monsters are scary and deadly, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Reader is an artist, Reader is terrified of monsters for a while, Stalker Sans, Well everyone is afraid of monsters, because i myself am, go easy on me y'all-, horror pick up your bus ticket- you literally FUCKING DROPPED IT, hsjsadpj, idk - Freeform, it's a whole ass freakshow in thIS BITCH, my first ever y/n, not a typical HORROR MOVIE FANFIC, or not-, possibly some gore, reader is smart, she's not going that far y'all-, so that'll be easier., stalker behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl5618/pseuds/wolfgirl5618
Summary: A freakshow of a short skeleton monster keeps dropping his ticket every time he leaves the bus. You don't know why but every time he does this he always leave a bus stop ahead than the one before. It's like he's leading you somewhere...





	1. Uhm... s-sir? . . . - C H A P T E R 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT-
> 
> UHM SO YESTERDAY I GOT THIS IDEA- AND THIS HAPPEND BECAUSE I WAS ON THE BUS AND THOUGHT OF THIS SHIT-
> 
> ENJOY??
> 
> first y/n/xreader like fanfic so- yeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy day and you're at the bus stop waiting 
> 
>  
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
>  
> 
> . . . A skeleton enters the bus!
> 
> What do you do?
> 
> * C H E C K * C H A T
> 
> * I N S U L T * D O A B S O L U T E L Y F U C K I N G N O T H I N G B C H E ' S C R E E P Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho boi
> 
> i am so sorry for not making this a good first chapter (i usually don't expect so many hits but that happened jfc- i was hoping it would be very little so i can make it easier for myself to quickly throw out a chapter)
> 
> that was a placeholder and a thing for myself (and probs others) i probably should've made an A/N instead of that shit :'))))
> 
> i hope you guys can forgive me for that shit- or n o t uhm yeah-

It was a gloomy night, for the past few months it's just been rain. Rain like always in this city, winters were the worst. Why couldn't it be the white soft snow like the other states???  
  
Your friends always had the time of their life, you'd never get the chance to. They both lived pretty far from where you are, you've lived in a city that's near water... so during winter it always was rain, never snow.  
  
Ever since you got kicked out because you were-  ** _"ToO oLd fOr ThE hOUse NoW"_**   -by your parents. Life was hard at the start, you were just an artist who did a few commissions! So you needed to have a job for a short while to help your pathway onto being ready on your own and taking your first few steps _(again.)_ of hell.  


Now, your apartment was okay, to say the least, to live in, it was in pretty good conditions a bit old though. Seeing bits of cracks in some of the walls, plants slithering and icing the walls of your complex and your non-existent neighbor. Sometimes you'd see a few insects crawling around, spooking you at times.

...It took around  _ **2 years**_ to fix your place, re-installing new things from the rusty kitchen, re-painting the walls. Oh... the list could go on...  
  
You smile to yourself, you're prideful of all the hard work you've done all on your own. _Suck on that mom and dad for not believing in me!  
_. 

.

.

  
Moments after your little talk to yourself you didn't realize the bus has come already! You quickly get inside the middle before it leaves you alone in the roaring rain and sat down. Looking around your surroundings, looking to your left, you appear to sit next to an animal-like monster. A... erm, a zombie-looking bunny monster? Jesus fuck monsters kinda gave you the shivers. And now you're definitely not moving, who knows what they could do! Ever since those news reports about monsters came up about eating and shit happened, you'd always be wary of them and stay away from them as far as possible. Just... in case of danger coming. But since you're so damn close to one, you're still like a statue.

  
You sniff the air a bit since you are close to a monster this time... you're kinda curious if they have the smell of death or somehow a sickly sweet smell.  
  
. . .  
  
Oh ** _L O R D_**.  
  
It was strong! A mix of old spice and death. You dig your nose into your backpack trying to regain your senses and try to get the smell of wet rain again. The monster's odor still crept by but luckily it went away as the rabbit came to its stop and left.   
  
And... now you have an excited kid next to you. _Oh, joy._   
  
The bus starts to pack with more people, making it much harder to even leave. Another point that rain is the worst sometimes. Now you can't even daze off into the window oh well. Might as well think of some random fantasy or think of some stupid questions to yourself to kill some boring time.  
  
But something snaps your mind back into reality.  
  
Some large groups of people jump a bit or even look away in disgust mixed in with fear. Was it some crackhead or some homeless guy? The hell is going on?  
A skeletal hand suddenly grips the pole nearby you. The hands that were already there now have moved to a different spot.  
Glancing up to the hand to find the true owner it's a literal skeleton. A _fucking. **SKELETON.**_ **_MONSTER._** Now you could understand why so many people were sliding away.

He had a large crack on the left side of his skull, one lonesome bulging red eyelight looking off at the window, a very tight smile to probably mask this guy's true self. To add on... he had a blue jacket with a grey fur lining around the hood, a white turtleneck with some reddish pink splotches covering him _(Is that blood? Paint? Or some other substance?)._ Lowering down he wore basketball shorts to top it off some white socks and pink slippers which were covered in dirt and a trail of water. Why even wear those out in the rain?   
  
You glance back up to the skeleton's face only to now realize his once dazing eye darted at you, his grin getting wider and tighter. It felt so tense, that your anxiety just rose more already looking at this guy. You quickly look away and eventually did a few quick glances, the monster was still staring at you. _With that damn grin._  
  
  
To calm yourself down, you decide to sleep till you hear your stop.  
  


* * *

  
  
**_H O R R O R ' S/S A N S ' P . O . V . (*AN HOUR E A R L I E R*)  
  
_** He tosses the bloody bag over into the dumpster. _Some humans just don't taste that good like they used to._  Pretty useful to have fun and kill though hehe... But y'know, those deer in the woods and animal meat those humans have in shops awh.. fuck that's heaven right there. Paps cooking is even better. Too bad it removes all the juicy and bloody goodness. So raw might be a bit better just by a few points.

  
Ah... the rain, lovely I have to say. Nice to wash off the blood I got myself, but horrid to have my cracked skull be drowned in water. Weather is pretty weird up here, one day it's sunny next... it's days full of rain. In the underground, it's just a whole different story. One area is just one certain type of weather, snow, heat, rain, whatever you can probably think of.  
  
He puts his fur-lined hood up to cover the shattered fracture, stuffing his sharp phalanges in the pockets of his damp jacket. The pink slippers heavily soaked weighing him down a little as he walked to the closest bus stop.  
  
The old folks that sat down chatting glanced over at him and gave a shock of a surprise seeing a monster coming and scattered off the seats to stand up. His tight smile and beating eyelight looked at them, then the seats. Instead of sitting on it, he decides to just lean against the bright screen. He watches each vehicle pass by, the big puddles of water almost splashing on him. He wouldn't care much, it's just water but if it were blood that still covered him. Well... things wouldn't go so well for him.  
  
The bus finally arrived, he stepped in and immediately people stepped away. Guess they know not to mess with a dear skeleton like him then. He removes his hood and tries to grab a nearby pole. Looking around the people who were just disgusted or feared by him, not minding much. This is normal and has happened a lot before. Damn humans still aren't used to monsters looking like freaks. He gripped onto a pole he finally caught on. The other people who grabbed on originally lashed away in fear. Grumbling to himself he looks over to the window with dripped with marks of rain and some smeared graffiti in black.  
  
Looking down, he notices a girl glancing him. His grin tightened at her. She seemed to quickly look away after she saw me. _Heh, cute._ I noticed her few quick glances. This girl seemed cute, wonder what it would be like if I- ah.. what am I even saying. That's just plain stupid, maybe I could do something else to catch her soul.  
  


* * *

  
_**R E A D E R ' S P . O . V**_ **.** **  
  
  
 _X X X X E V E R G R E E N!_**  
  
You quickly wake up hearing your stop. And quickly leave, wow the rain's finally stopped! And to your surprise, you notice that the skeletal being also got off the same stop. Uhm. Okay, it's normal... nothing creepy right? Just... don't look up at him. Don't. Look. Up. _God this feels like a horror movie already, shit's already tense.  
  
_ While looking down you notice a ticket on the ground, picking it up, the name it had was _"sans"._ Was it his ticket? Or someone else's...?  
  
Looking around your surroundings nobody was there, only the monster walking away. Be brave just this one, he's just a monster, he won't kill you, right?  
  
You quickly run after him, trying not to slip or trip on the wet ground. You were close but finally, catch up to him.  
  
"U-uh, sir! Is.. your name sans?" your voice quivered a bit.  
  
The skeleton stops and turns his head towards you, the same smile that gave off a tense vibe came back but even stronger. "yeah, the name's sans kid. whaddya want?  
  
"Well, you dropped this." You show the ticket to him, his eyelight moved along when you lifted your arm towards him. He glances over to _his_ ticket, then back up at your face before grabbing it.  
  
"thanks." He says simply and walks off.  
  
Well. That wasn't too hard right? ****_It feels_ _like you need a damn breather right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya enjoyed- i literally took all of my day for this shit
> 
> +i'm so sorry for that bad first chapter- hsjlisdxsbjd a i should've done smthn else rather than that.
> 
>  
> 
> and another thing is i AM A VERY SLOW UPDATER. SO PLEASE BEAWARE I MAY OR MAY NOT UPDATE FOR MONTHS and i am truly sorry for that. i am not a writer, i'm just an artist. and writing's not my thing all the time but i'll try my best to be active on this story just to satisfy you dear readers! (especially those who actually can't find a good fanfic still- i feel you guys ;v;)


	2. i'm sorry,,,, - author's note

i think it's time i tell y'all why i haven't updated in months-

 

 

y'all, im sorry. i really am. i will be not updating this.  
  


 

i thought i'd be, well making a great fanfic.. to share in the fandom... and uh,,, nah,, this fanfic doesn't bring me so much joy,,  
  
  


i don't think i have the skills yet to write a fanfic like this, and i'm just,, aaaA- cringing at this point,,,  
  
  
maybe some time i might get back to this fanfic? and write on it again?? who knows,, for now, i really can't due to school and me being busy with lots of shit.   
  
\+ i'm an artist, not much of a writer so updates are random or i just have little to no motivation. i do write a little bit but then get distracted by other things heh... (i typically do small bits of writing, ex. one-shots, prompts, headcanons)

i'll be writing on my bitty fanfic when I can. i'm more comfortable and i guess have more control with the characters?,, yeah-???  
  
  


i'm sorry to those who have found this fanfic and kinda wanted to see more. i hope you can understand.

 

when i am comfortable and improved in writing and got the skills??, i'll be back and re-write this thing. and actually plan it out. for as starting this, it all started with one idea from my imagination, and never grew beyond that or planned it out well. i wanna do better, so.... get ready to see this fanfic again in a few years?? or something, who knows. 

...

thank you, and see you later. //also sorry if this is an awful note, im sick with a cold and rlly tired... but i really wanted this off my chest for months i can't handle keeping this inside and letting you guys wait months - years for a fuckin' update.


End file.
